


Timshel

by writtenndust



Series: Babel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony stop for Drive-thru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timshel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of small stories that offer short (occasionally, extremely short) glimpses into the lives of Tony Stark and/or Pepper Potts included in my series entitled - _Babel._

Happy slowly pulled the Rolls up to the speaker-box, making sure it lined-up nicely with Tony's window before he came to a stop. It was nearly midnight and Tony's spontaneous want for greasy take-out had resulted in the three of them stumbling into the Rolls, Pepper and Tony wearing sweats and Happy looking impeccable in his suit, albeit short his tie as they rolled up to Burger King.

_"Good Evening, welcome to Burger King, what can I get for you?"_ The kid sounded mightily unimpressed to be responding to customers so close to closing and didn't even bother to hide the disdain from his voice. Tony completely disregarded it and stuck his head out the window.

“I’ll have two cheeseburgers and a large coca cola.” He answered the disembodied voice coming through the scratchy speaker.

_“Would you like fries with that, this evening, sir?”_

“Nah.” He looked up towards Happy in the front seat. "You want anything, Hap?"

"I'm fine, sir, thank you."

Pepper slapped his side with the back of her hand. “Tony, I want fries.” She'd decided about halfway between the house and Burger King, that if he was going to drag her out of bed at such an ungodly hour to suit his cravings for fast-food, she was going to make him get her fries. And she was going to keep it in the back of her mind, for if ever she somehow found herself pregnant to and/or still working for Tony.

“You know what-” He called back to the box again. “Scratch that; make it one large combo with an extra cheeseburger.” He winked at Pepper. “We can share the drink.”

“What, you’re a Fortune 500, multi-billionaire and you can’t afford to buy me my own soda?” She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow of disapproval.

“That’s not correct,” He deadpanned. “I simply want to make-out with you via straw.”


End file.
